


Baby

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Jihoon was confused. He've seen Mingyu cried a couple of times, and it was never like this. This means ugly sobbing like a toddler.





	Baby

Jihoon woke up to the sound of sobbing. A very rare occurence. Once was when Seungcheol had a nightmare and the only time Minghao couldn't stuffled his sobs on his pillow. Both occurances weren't resolved by Jihoon; they were resolved by the one sobbing now.

He rubbed his tired eyes to clearly see Mingyu's shoulders shaking with force while clutching his pillow and hugging his body close. Jihoon sat up. There's something wrong.

"Mingyu? What happen?" he asked as he goes down his high bed. Mingyu stopped crying for a beat, then whined, and then cried louder.

Jihoon was confused. He've seen Mingyu cried a couple of times before, and it was never like this. This means ugly sobbing like a toddler. He might have a really bad dream.

He goes up to Mingyu's bed to shake him. Jihoon tried to create a conversation to completely wake the other up. But Mingyu just cried louder when he felt his bed dipped. Jesus Christ, how could their other housemates sleep through Mingyu's cries, Jihoon doesn't know. Sooner or later, they will knock on their door. Jihoon would rather Mingyu be calmed by then.

"Mingyu? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" Jihoon worriedly asked. The man in question whined and hugged his pillow closer to him.

"Mama. Where's Mama?" Mingyu cried. Now, Jihoon is confused. Why would Mingyu asked for his mother?

He gently touched Mingyu's arm, who flinched back from the contact. Jihoon tried again, this time, he rubbed his head.

"What happened Mingyu? Did you had dreams about auntie? Wanna talk about it?" Jihoon asked.

Finally, Mingyu lowered the pillow he's been hugging. Mingyu's eyes are swollen, his whole face is colored in red, and there's even a snot in his nose. Gross, but Jihoon reached out to wipe it with Mingyu's blanket. Mingyu looked at him, scared and just as confused as him.

"Who are you? Where's Mama?" Mingyu sniffled.

Now, it's Jihoon's turn to calm himself down.

* * *

After some questioning, Jihoon finally concluded with two shocking statements, he just couldn't justify both.

One, Mingyu's brain probably aged down to five. Two, he's probably just acting and the whole dorm will jump at Jihoon when he surrender to the prank.

The second statement is the most probable, but Mingyu isn't on that level of acting yet; all his actions and the way he talked sounded like a lost five year old boy looking for his mother. But, how?

When he saw his housemates' reactions together with Mingyu's, he quickly shut down the second idea.

"God, I spent two hours calming him down," Jihoon glared at the four men around them when they made Mingyu cried in confusion.

Seungcheol worriedly looked around to see their friends' reaction. Seokmin and Wonwoo looked just as confused as him, but Joshua looked really worried.

"Hey, I read something about some people's mindset goes back to the age when they feel the most secure when they are very stressed. Do you think Mingyu's experiencing this?" he asked.

All of them looked at each other and sighed. Mingyu have been busy these days, with his solo hosting schedules, and their practices have been harder for all of them. Seungcheol felt guilty for not checking up on his friend.He crouched in front of Mingyu.

"Mingyu-yah, do you know us?" he asked. Mingyu scooped back and hid behind the smaller Jihoon. Seokmin cooed at the sight, but Joshua nudged him to be quiet. Wonwoo just stared blankly.

"It's too early for this," he said and retreated back to his bed, probably to sleep again. Jihoon wanted to do the same, but Mingyu is clinging at him.

"You're scary, uncle." Mingyu said to Seungcheol. The other gasped.

"Uncle?!" he said and they all laughed at his affronted look.

The laughter was halted by the sound of a hungry stomach. They looked at Mingyu as he rubbed his tummy and pouted.

"Who's in charge of cooking today?" Seokmin asked.

"It's Mingyu." Joshua answered.

"Do you think he could cook now? I really want ramyeong." he replied. Joshua hit him lightly and ushered him towards the kitchen.

"Hush, let's cook now. We'll just have him treat us to samgyupsal after this... thing." Joshua said as he left with Seokmin to cook.

The other three looked at each other, pondering.

"Hey, do you think I have to tell our managers about this? Dorm B?" Seungcheol asked seriously.

Jihoon thought about it. Telling the managers means that they would do something, if it'll be better for Mingyu or not, that's where the consequences lied. To be honest, he wished that this was all just a prank, but if Mingyu stayed like this for a while... maybe he really needed help. As for the other members, they would be so noisy if they knew.

"Let's... keep this to ourselves for the mean time. If this goes on until tomorrow, let's tell them. We're supposed to have a rest day today. Let's not give the others something to worry about." Jihoon replied. Seungcheol agreed to his reasoning; the lesser people knows about this, the better.

Their talk was cut short by Mingyu.

"Hyung, I'm hungry." he said to Jihoon. Seungcheol barked a laughed.

"Wow, he's hyung but I'm uncle?" he asked Mingyu.

When the other just hid behind Jihoon again, Seungcheol shook his head. Jihoon laughed at his insulted face.

"Whatever. You, take care of him for the day. It seems like you're the only one he trusts anyway." Seungcheol decided and left to join the others in the kitchen.

Jihoon got up to look for some biscuits so Mingyu could eat something while the food is being prepared. He sighed as he looked at Mingyu messily ate the biscuit.

It'll be a long day.

* * *

As expected, the meal was a messy affair.

Mingyu is known to be clumsy, even at the age of twenty three. So it doesn't surprised Jihoon when Mingyu spilt the soup twice and managed to drop the noodles on the table at least four times. He's used to see Mingyu eating things he dropped on the table, but really, seeing a full grown man eating messily really does wondered his appetite. It didn't help that the other four laughed at his misfortune.

After the meal, Joshua helped Jihoon cleared up Mingyu's mess on the table while Seokmin played with him to keep him busy. Seungcheol looked after them and Wonwoo played on his phone.

Really, they looked like a small family that Jihoon almost laughed at the normality of it.

After playing for some time and maybe becase he woke up early, Mingyu seems to get tired. Seokmin urged him to sleep now, but he quickly went to Jihoon to pull him up when he just started relaxing.

"Hyung, let's sleep." Mingyu whined. He also can't seem to control his strength, because Jihoon was dragged towards Wonwoo's bed where the other is currently occupying.

Wonwoo looked up at them.

"What?" he asked, unaware of Mingyu's tiredness. Jihoon sighed.

"Wonwoo, let Mingyu borrow your bed. He wants to sleep. Just use Mingyu's bed," he explained.

Wonwoo frowned and turned his back to them. "No way, he drools on his pillow." Wonwoo said.

Jihoon is getting irritated already, probably because he also lack some sleep. He was just about to shout when Mingyu touched his arm.

"Let's sleep. On my bed." Mingyu sulked. Jihoon calmed himself down and went to guide Mingyu to their bedroom.

He saw Seungcheol and Joshua going to Wonwoo's direction, probably to talk to him. Jihoon sighed, he doesn't have time to be annoyed.

On their bedroom, the high bed loomed over them and Jihoon got flasbacks of how hard it is to get Mingyu down from it because he's afraid of the height. But now, Mingyu voluntarily goes up, pointedly not looking below him. From above, he gestured Jihoon to come over. He resigned himself and goes up.

The bed was a tight fit, and Mingyu's long arms and legs were uncomfortable around him, but because of exhaustion and tiredness, the two of them managed to slept until afternoon.

* * *

 Jihoon was shook awake by Mingyu, who said he is hungry and had to pee, so Jihoon escorted him to the toilet (which Mingyu knew how to use, fortunately) and looked for some food.

Joshua left out some rice and meat for them and they ate in silence. Of course, Mingyu is still Mingyu and made a mess of himself while eating so Jihoon have to spoonfed him to avoid further mess. But when Mingyu complained about the sticky shirt, Jihoon knew a bath is a mandatory.

But even if Mingyu knew how to use the toilet, he doesn't know how to bathe himself much to Jihoon's embarrassment and probably Mingyu's if he manage to remember this episode and if their roommates will let him live down on it.

Jihoon tried to push the chore to the other members, but no one wanted to help when Mingyu was whining nonstop and almost crying so Jihoon resigned himself to it.

The bath was embarrassing as he had imagined it. Mingyu asked about the thing between his legs, asked about the _thing_ between Jihoon's legs because it didn't looked the same, and many things that would rather not discuss in his life again, ever.

After bathing, Mingyu's finally fresh and cuddly and would only stay close to Jihoon, even if he's playing with Seokmin and Wonwoo (who gave Mingyu a candy as an apology).

Since dinner is approaching, Jihoon volunteers to help in the kitchen, but he could only help for a short time because Mingyu wandered in and wanted to help too. Jihoon let him peel some vegetables, but when Mingyu came close to cutting his finger off, Jihoon excused themselves and went to just play with Mingyu.

* * *

 The dinner was a lot calmer than the previous meals.

Maybe because all of them were exhausted, but even more because Mingyu was on the verge of sleeping on his meal. Jihoon had to make him chew the food because his eyes kept on shutting down. When the meal is done, Seungcheol immediately let them go to sleep.

"Go now, your kid's already sleeping on his feet. If this continues until tomorrow, let's talk about it then," Seungcheol said.

"Hey, are we going to tell Mingyu about this if he forgot about it?" Seokmin asked.

"No, it'll be unfair to Mingyu. He doesn't know anything he's doing now," Joshua said.

Seokmin pouted and deleted some pictures on his phone. Wow, talk about true friendship.

"Now, off to bed. We still have a long day ahead. Good night, Mingyu!" Seungcheol bid them good night.

Mingyu rubbed at his tired eyes and shuffled closed to the others. He hugged each and every one of them and told them good night and went back to hold Jihoon's hand so that they could sleep.

Again, Mingyu wants to sleep in the same bed, so Jihoon had to squeeze himself on the bed and let Mingyu cuddle him. Mingyu requested Jihoon to pat his head so he could sleep and Jihoon shifted to face him and complied.

When he looked back on the day, Mingyu had been a good boy; messy and clingy, but good.

He hummed a song so that Mingyu would sleep easily. Mingyu sleepily opened his eyes and kiss Jihoon on the lips.

"Good night, hyung. Thanks for taking care of me. Sweet dreams," he said and slowly fell asleep.

Jihoon, on the other hand, was very much awake. All the blood on his body rushed to his face.

This is the side effect of being so close to his boyfriend for the whole day but doesn't get to do anything he wanted to (especially on the bath, THE BATH!). If this goes on for the next days, Jihoon would probably lose his mind.

If Mingyu could just go back to normal quickly, that would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIDEALCUTINMANILA!


End file.
